jak_wytresowac_smoka_clubfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zaduśny Zdech
Zaduśny Zdech (ang. Smothering Smokebreath) — małych rozmiarów smok, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna. Wygląd Zaduśny Zdech przypomina nieco Koszmara Ponocnika. Posiada dwie pary łap i jedną skrzydeł, długi ogon, krótkie, wygięte szpikulce i długie zęby. Głowa jest stosunkowo duża, przypomina maskę. Dotychczas smoki z tego gatunku pojawiły się w kolorze szarym, ale nie jest wykluczone, że istnieją też w innych kolorach, ponieważ są to niezwykle rzadkie stworzenia. Siedlisko i dieta Zaduśne Zdechy zamieszkają w grupach jaskinie na Skręćkarczych Bagnach. Są bardzo terytorialne. W grze Wild Skies okazuje się także, że zamieszkują wulkany. Podobnie jak inne smoki, Zaduśne Zdechy żywią się mięsem i nienawidzą węgorzy. Według gry Wild Skies'' kochają baraninę i kraby. Zachowanie i tresura Zaduśne Zdechy są bardzo podstępne. Przebywają i atakują w grupie, tworząc wokół siebie chmurę maskującego je dymu. W tym stanie kradną metalowe i błyszczące przedmioty i zabierają je do swoich gniazd w celu obrony przed większymi smokami. Zaduśny Zdech jest smokiem zdolnym do wytresowania. Można zdobyć jego zaufanie, dając mu jego ulubiony przysmak - mięso. Moce i umiejętności Zaduśne Zdechy słyną z wytwarzania mgły, której używają do maskowania się. Nie zioną ogniem, lecz ekstremalnie gorącym powietrzem, które mocno przypomina płomienie. Zaduśne Zdechy słyną z tego, że kradną wszystkie metalowe przedmioty do budowy domów. Słabości Nie wiadomo dokładnie, jakie słabości mają Zaduśne Zdechy. Jako że są małe, są łatwym łupem dla większych drapieżników, dlatego też bronią się przed nimi, tworząc metalowe gniazda. Jak inne smoki, może być prawdopodobnie kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha. Historia Zaduśne Zdechy pojawiają się w odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna, kiedy Czkawka dostaje wiadomość o skarbie przeznaczonym dla niego. Wyrusza wraz z przyjaciółmi na bagna, gdzie znajduje się statek, który miał dostarczyć skarb, lecz został zaatakowany. Na bagnach bohaterowie trafiają na stado Zaduśnych Zdechów, które chcą zagarnąć metalową skrzynkę ze skarbem dla siebie. W końcu przyjaciele uciekają z powrotem na Berk i przeganiają smoki. Grupa Zaduśnych Zdechów pojawiła się w na krótko w odcinku specjalnym Book of Dragons, po tym jak Pyskacz otwiera książkę. Są w prawym górnym rogu, tuż za bardzo dużym, szarym smokiem. Zaduśne Zdechy pojawiają się ponownie w odcinku Kto mgłą wojuje.... Trafiają na Berk, podążając za Johannem Kupczym, który zabrał sporą część z ich dobytku ze Skręćkarczych Bagien. Zabierają cały metal wikingów z Berk, przez co są osłabieni i bezbronni. Sytuację wykorzystał Dagur Szalony, który zaatakował Wandali, jednak jego armia została pokonana, a flota zatopiona, ponieważ jeźdźcy zwabili Zaduśne Zdechy nad statki, by je zniszczyły. Zaduśny Zdech pojawia się także w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, w której, podobnie jak inne smoki, można go wytresować. Znaleźć go można na Wyspie Lawowych Prostaków. Znane Zaduśne Zdechy *Zaduśne Zdechy z odcinka Skręćkarcze Bagna *Zaduśne Zdechy z odcinka ''Kto mgłą wojuje... *Zaduśny Zdech z gry Wild Skies *Zaduśny Zdech z gry Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Zaduśny Zdech jest podobny do nietoperza i sroki - mieszka w jaskiniach i w dużych grupach (jak nietoperz). *Lubi zbierać metalowe przedmioty. *Jest on podobny do Straszliwca Straszliwego, ponieważ również podróżuje w grupach i jest niewielkich rozmiarów. *W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jako pisklę jest dużo większy niż dorosły. Kategoria:Gatunki Smoków